From Me to You
by Ryokoluv17
Summary: Based off the new Tenchi Muyo OVA 4 releases. Ryoko is feeling out of place upon the sudden changes the Masaki household is undergoing. With the arrival of Tenchi's aunt, Minaho, Ryoko is feeling as if these changes will impede on Tenchi making a decision. {TenXRy}
1. Minaho

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo! I only own this crazy imagination of mine!

This story is based off the OVA 4 that came out in February!

* * *

From Me to You

By Hotsuma09

A now twenty-four-year-old Tenchi Masaki laid peacefully under his aqua and purple bed coverings. Slightly cursing to himself as the sun light through the blinds. His long loose ponytail hung down his bare back. Muscular arms now replaced his scrawny upper limbs.

"Ugh. Morning comes so quickly." Tenchi placed on his blue and white jacket and exited his room.

"Noike, may I help with setting up the table, please Noike?" Mihoshi bubbled as she looked over the entrees.

"Don't you dare touch anything, Mihoshi!" Noike shouted abruptly.

Tenchi approached the living room, overhearing the commotion in the kitchen, he chuckled, it has been seven years and each day has been out of the ordinary. Tenchi scanned the surroundings noticing Ayeka approaching and merely bowed before she continued into the kitchen. Tenchi noticed the behavior of Ayeka and Ryoko despite it being four years ago Noike joined the family. Wrinkling his lips, he looked to the rafter noticing the absence of the cyan hair woman.

"It is so beautiful outside, how are the preparations for Minaho arrival coming?" Tennyo walked in from the dock.

"It is coming along, Sasami and I started very early." Noike placed the pot on the table.

"Oh Tenchi, I am so excited to meet Minaho." Sasami gleefully tugged on his jacket.

Ryoko teleported in to the living room, quickly glancing to the younger Masaki.

"Oh Ryoko, Good morning." Tenchi smiled only to frown when the former pirate mumbled walking by him. Ryoko was becoming less connected to him with the arrivals of distant family members from Jurai.

"Oh, Miss Ryoko, mind helping me set up the room for Minaho." Ayeka looked to the pirate.

"Yeah, whatever." Ryoko muttered. Ryoko and Ayeka's friendship had grew over the years, both realizing that some belligerent behaviors are not always the answer to problems, and neither wanted to lose Tenchi due to irresponsible behavior. Behind the two women, Tenchi observed them. His brow furrowed as he watched Ryoko retreating form.

"Hey Tenchi time to sweep the grounds." Lord Katsuhito slid the door open from the dock.

"Coming!" Tenchi quickly sauntered over to his grandfather.

"Who is this Minaho chick anyway?" Ryoko patted on the pillow.

"Airi's daughter, Kiyone's sister." Ayeka admitted smoothing out the blanket.

"How much 'family' are going to come out the woodworks? First, a sister, Tennyo, who is the splitting image of Kiyone. A 'fiancée' appointed by Lady Seto, who turned out to be a spy only to be just another occupant in the house. Now, this aunt. I do not like any of this." Ryoko took out her frustration on the pillow.

"Sounds to me that your jealous, Miss Ryoko." Ayeka smiled. Ryoko side glanced the purple-haired princess.

"So, are you not? You Juraian's are completely weird, inbred!"

"Do not neglect the fact that you are also of Juraian descent." Ayeka rose slightly chuckling. Her purple kimono hitting the backs of her feet as she walked across the room.

"I guess. Enough! I am depressed enough thinking about it. I am out of here." Ryoko phased away.

Ryoko entered the kitchen where she quickly made a plate from the remaining's of food on the counter top. She refused to sit with the rest of the occupants. Sitting behind the house she consumed the rice and fried egg in a small white bowl occasionally fanning away flies. The rest of the Masaki clan sat together consuming the breakfast. Tenchi looked around once again noticing the absence of Ryoko.

"Tenchi, are you feeling well?" Sasami looked on sadly.

"Ah, yes Sasami." Tenchi smiled.

"Eat, Eat. Tenchi, keeps you strong and focus." Sasami cheered. Tenchi expression faltered as Ryoko's behavior began to significantly dawn on him. Noike quickly brought him out of his thoughts.

"I bet your wondering what type of person is Minaho." Noike chuckled placing her cup down. Tenchi merely nodded, it was a thought but not his current thought.

"Well she is quite a normal person. Thoughtful and serious. She is more like Seto's-leash. But, she is somewhat of a prankster." Noike admitted.

"That is a small mercy. I may add. Oh, looks like she is entering orbit as we speak." Washu spoke sipping her tea, peeking at her holo-top.

Behind the house, Ryoko placed the bowl to her side. She rested her elbows on her knees. Suddenly she heard shuffling of feet approaching her area.

"Who's there?" Ryoko shot up.

"Is this the Masaki residence?

"Are you looking for a shelter, or are you another family member coming out of the woodworks. Wait…" Ryoko found that the woman held a striking yet-younger resemblance to Funaho, staring back at her. "You are…" Ryoko trailed off.

"I am Minaho. Tenchi's aunt. Please to meet you." Minaho bowed to the cyan hair woman. Ryoko sighed, "Indeed you are. I guess I should show you the way." Ryoko reluctantly ushered the woman into the home.

Ryoko strolled through the kitchen occasionally looking back to the woman. Opening the door to the living room, she allowed Minaho to step toward the family.

"Oh, Minaho." Noike shot up and bowed to her. Allowing her to sit in Ryoko's designated seat. Ryoko scoffed at the scene folding her arms. Tenchi glanced at Ryoko before he allowed his sights to fall on his aunt. Minaho was staring at him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you-" Minaho grabbed Tenchi by his hand pulling him into a hug. Ryoko tightened her old on her arms turning her head away from the two. Ayeka fingers rested on her lips, "Oh my." Was all she could muster out.

"Let us have a nice long chat later, okay Tenchi? I am starving." She clasps her hands together once she parted from him. Tenchi blushed and nodded, only to notice the spot where Ryoko was positioned was vacant, his expression faltered.

Ryoko hurried to the counter, panting, trying to hold back her overwhelming emotions. Why should she be jealous? after all Minaho is his aunt. At that moment, a magenta haired woman encroached on the scene.

"Are you letting this situation, get to you again, Ryoko?" Washu questioned hoping up on the stool.

"It is none of your business, Mother." Ryoko kept her head buried.

"Get used to it, there are more 'family member's' to come about!" Washu nasally pitched her voice.

"That is rubbish, Washu and you know it. Stop trying to ruffle my feathers!" Ryoko banged her fist on the counter. Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the occupants took in a bit of the mother and daughter feud happening in the kitchen. Tenchi paused, resting the chopsticks on his bottom lip. Ayeka excused herself, entering the kitchen.

"What is going on here? We can hear you two." Ayeka looked to them. Washu carelessly dismiss the princess. Ryoko peered down at her tightened fist.

"You are telling me that you are not completely bothered by her being here." Ryoko turned to Ayeka.

"Of course not. She is his aunt." Ayeka closed in her distance to the pirate. "Lord Tenchi is of Jurian royalty. And because you played a role in all of us meeting Lord Tenchi. Your self-esteem should be much higher than this. I am positive that, he will not lose sight of who truly has his heart, Ryoko."

"Like Seina, he may choose to have all of us and I am not going to want to share him at all." Ryoko placed her hands on her hips. Ayeka sympathetically smiled, placing her hand on Ryoko's shoulder, "Is that why you have been distant? You think that the next relative or such arrives, Tenchi would not be able to make a decision?"

Ryoko gritted her teeth, Ayeka was observing her much more than she thought.

"Quite impressive, Lady Ayeka. Very in depth analysis on my little Ryoko." The scientist nasally laughed.

"Shut up the both of you!" Ryoko shouted, she quickly turned to head out the door, when Tenchi met her at the exit.

"Hey, what is going on? Ryoko?" Tenchi strolled over to her. Ryoko stepped back, not daring to brush him as she walked by. Tenchi watched her as she walked out.

"What is wrong with her?" He questioned Washu and Ayeka.

"Don't mind her. She is dealing with a midlife crisis." Washu chimed in heading to her lab.

"Let us not be rude." Ayeka nudged Tenchi out of the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like this new story. It is based off the new OVA 4, this year (2017). I am not sure in which direction it is going. A lot of new faces and well just plain weird to me. (lol)

Do not forget to review! See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Something about her

From Me to You

By Hotsuma09

* * *

"Ah, that was a wonderful meal." Minaho bowed to the two. "Say, Tenchi are you heading to the fields, soon?" Minaho quickly grabbed Tenchi's hand. Ayeka glanced at Minaho.

"Yeah, in a few minutes, why?" A blushing Tenchi questioned.

"Great, I'll join you, I will be down in a few." Minaho quickly headed to her room.

"Should I be worried?" Tenchi looked to Ayeka.

"Come to think of it, she seems a bit…well, I can't quite place it. It is nothing to worry about Lord Tenchi. Think of it as spending quality time." She excused herself.

"Quality time huh? Ryoko would not like this." Tenchi spoke more inwardly.

In the Fields

"Don't be so distant, Tenchi. I won't bite." Minaho paused waving him over.

"Oh right. We are family after all" Tenchi chuckled bringing in the distance.

"The fields look exceptional from hundreds of years ago. An abundance of carrots."

"Carrots are Ryo-Ohki's favorite, it gives her a lot of energy. Lil Washu modified the fields so we can have carrots all year round." Tenchi rested on the shovel, turning to Minaho.

"You know you really don't need to be out here in this heat." Tenchi uttered scratching the back of his head.

"You are so cute." She approached placing her hand at the side of his face. "I want you. I want you all to myself. Something I can brag about for myself." Minaho placed her hands behind her back swaying like a school-girl speaking to her crush.

"You'll be mine, won't you?" Minaho smirked slyly.

"What…wait, I don't think that is appropriate. I mean you're my aunt." Tenchi dropped the shovel.

"I am pulling your leg. With the many girls in the household, I know you should be used to a little tease here and there." Minaho relaxed giggling. "Let us head for a bath."

"Right." Tenchi hesitantly retorted.

"I don't like her, I don't trust her being here. It is something about her, that irks me." Ryoko clenched the neck of the Saki bottle.

"Ryoko, she just arrived. Give her a chance." Noike folded her arms.

"Trust and believe, when Miss Ryoko do not trust someone it is imperative that there is a reason. I feel the same way as Miss Ryoko. She seemed a bit off to me. Can't really place it." Ayeka continued to crochet.

"See I knew it!" Ryoko shouted victoriously nodded her head in response to Ayeka statement. Noike sighed turning her back to the female occupants.

"We are back!" Tenchi shouted entering the living room. Ryoko rose to leave, but was held down by the magenta haired woman.

"Hope we did not miss anything." Minaho called out from behind him.

"No, Not at all. We were just having girl talk." Noike smiled.

"Oh, Tenchi time for a bathe, do not want to miss a before bed snack." Minaho grabbed Tenchi by the arm. At that moment, Ryoko eyes widen.

"You can take the larger bath, I can- No, come on in with me." Minaho interrupted Tenchi pulling him out the living room.

At that moment, Ryoko slid out of Washu's grip darting over to the stairwell to her room sliding the door behind her. Tenchi felt a pang of guilt. He finally knew the reason of Ryoko's strange behavior. Minaho kept a strong grip on him, despite her attention was on Ryoko's hasty departure.

Ayeka sympathetically smiled at the scene before her. "Time for bed, Sasami." Placing the yarn in a protective case.

"Minaho, I think I will just have to take a bath in father's bathroom." Tenchi tried to get out of Minaho's grip.

"You promised to spend the whole day with me, Tenchi." Minaho pouted. Tenchi reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled by Minaho.

"He allowed himself to be taken without a fight." Washu nasally laughed. "If she is doing it on purpose she is good."

"Hey, what is going on?" Mihoshi asked groggily sitting up.

In the Bath

Tenchi only clad with a towel around his waist. Blushed as Minaho guided him to the bench.

"Minaho, this is not necessary you know. I can do it myself."

"Oh no, allow me." Minaho lathered the cloth.

"You know, members of the royal family started training at an early age. It speaks volume. The definition of your muscles." Minaho ran the cloth over the grooves of his back.

"I can see that, when I sparred with Ayeka and Sasami. They sure did not cut me any slack."

"What about Ryoko? She has deep feelings for you. I can see it written all over her. It is pretty prominent than the rest of the girls here." Minaho grabbed the bucket rinsing off the soap residue.

"All done." She tapped his shoulder.

"Oh right. T-Thank You." Tenchi rose quickly. Swinging his low ponytail over his shoulder.

"Don't go too far Tenchi. My turn!" Minaho cheerfully removed her towel, placing the cloth across her lap.

' _This is not good. Hope Ryoko does not stumble upon us.'_ Tenchi prayed before turning around. "Yeah Sure." A quick glanced at Minaho bare back cause Tenchi to panic. Little did both know that Ryoko was truly on her way to the bath house.

Ryoko walked through the door, not realizing who she was going to stumble upon.

The two were engrossed in personal hygiene that neither notice Ryoko encroaching on the scene. The pirate was also in her thoughts with a tray of saki in her hand, pausing to rub a dull ache in her neck.

"Ah! Ryoko!" Tenchi turned away blushing. Minaho quickly looked up and smiled.

"Care to join us, Ryoko-chan?!" Minaho used the bucket to rinse off her back. Ryoko froze in her spot. The sound of the saki bottle rolling away brought the cyan haired woman out of her stupor.

"No! Excuse me." Ryoko brows furrowed as she became overwhelmed with emotions. Tenchi rushed over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ryoko it is not what you think." Tenchi spoke. Ryoko wrestled out of his grip.

"Let me go! You both are sick!" Ryoko turned to leave.

"Ryoko, please!" Tenchi begged walking out of the bathhouse with his towel still wrapped around him. Ryoko quickly phased into her teal and yellow dress, storming into the living room. Washu peered over the newspaper looking at the two.

"Please? Please? It is not what you think. She is my aunt. Find another storyline, Lord Tenchi." Ryoko spat old excuses turning away from Tenchi. Tenchi clothes fell in a heap at his feet, he scrambled to place on his pants and black shirt. He glanced over at Washu giving her a smile. Ryoko scoffed heading out to the lake.

"Ryoko. I have no excuse. I knew you would not any of this. For some reason, I had a notion you were going to walk in on us. I am sorry." He placed his hand on her shoulder. Ryoko glanced at his hand keeping her back away from him.

"Your so damn naïve. You can stand your ground when your shouting at me. But this aunt of yours, you are like a fish out of water." Ryoko turned to him. She watched as Tenchi brought in the distance. Reaching his hands out to her, he peered down at their hands for a second before looking her in the eye.

"I am naïve. I have no excuse for my behavior. You should have spoken to me about your feelings, Ryoko. We always talk about any and everything. I guess, we are not as close as I thought." Tenchi voice faltered. Ryoko glanced down at their hands, pursing her lips, searching her eyes for words. Tenchi lifted a brow, his hand unsteadily reached for Ryoko's cheek. His face closing in on hers. Sighing Ryoko stepped back.

"I am sorry. I do not like her being here. Something about her…" Ryoko trailed off watching Tenchi approaching her once more, holding the back of her neck in his hand, claiming her lips with his. He held her tightly as he passionately kisses her. Ryoko gripped on to his arms.

* * *

Hope you guys like it!

Stay Tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. The Wants

From Me to You

By Hotsuma09

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Tenchi Muyo Franchise. I do own this crazy imagination of mine. But enough of my rambling, enjoy!

* * *

Ryoko gasp as she was pushed against the door, gritting her teeth as Tenchi planted kisses from her ear lobe to the groove of her neck. He grunted near her throat grabbing the sleeves of her black and orange dress, pulling it away from her shoulders. This was happening too fast. She wanted it just as much as he wanted it, instead she wanted to savor this memory…slowly. Tenchi hands kept her head transfixed to him only moving it to kiss her neck and shoulders a few times.

"Wait…" Ryoko muttered pushing him away from her. Their hands gripping the bent of each other arms. Breathing labored.

"What? Isn't it what you wanted?" Tenchi questioned woefully.

"Of course, Tenchi. This is what I have been dreaming of since I met you. It is just happening too fast. Do not tell me your doing this out of petty. Do not play with my emotions Tenchi!" Ryoko released her grip, trying to keep her voice low.

"I am not playing with your emotions Ryoko. I just want to express how much I care about you." Tenchi began to feel disappointed. He sat down on his bed burying his face in his hands. "I apologize for coming on too strong."

Ryoko kneeled before him, "Tenchi, do not regret it. I am happy. Can we try again?" Ryoko slightly blushed peering up at him. Tenchi studied her, resting his hands on either side of her face. His chocolate pools taking in every detail of her features. His brows furrowed, returning to the amber pools that glistened questionably at him. "This will be my fir…first time." He stammered. Ryoko nodded, closing her eyes, a lone tear falling. "You are not alone." Opening her eyes.

Tenchi held her up, she watched him remove his brown and black jacket. He turned pulling back the comforter. Ryoko studied his tan muscular upper body. Tenchi turned to her reaching for her sleeves. Sliding both pieces of fabric successfully of her shoulders, Ryoko relieve her arms out the fabric. Tenchi swallowed as he brought his forehead to hers. Ryoko phased out her clothes, keeping her gaze down. Tenchi glanced at her he positioned her towards the bed allowing her to lay down. Tenchi removed his pants climbing in to the bed. Ryoko held his shoulder bringing him closer to her.

"Where is Tenchi? I've searched for him everywhere." Minaho peeked outside.

"He was by the lake with Ryoko a while ago." Mihoshi chomp on a chocolate bar.

"Oh, I see. He should be in his room. I am going to check in on him." Minaho made her way up the stairwell.

"Ah Minaho, that won't be necessary. I am sure Tenchi is exhausted." Washu retorted coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"No worries, it will just be a few minutes. It won't hurt." Minaho dismiss Washu continuing her descent.

"Lady Minaho, please. Lord Tenchi does not wish to be disturb now." Washu insisted once more.

"Miss Washu, I order you to retire to your quarters. I am going to check on my nephew. Have a good night." Minaho spoke sternly, giving the scientist a once over before turning away. Washu gritted her teeth her eyes widen. Noike studied Minaho as she disappeared up the stairwell. Her footsteps becoming distant. Her sight landed on Washu, who stood dumbstruck at Minaho's budding menacing behavior.

Ryoko nails bore into Tenchi's back as she stifled a moan. Tenchi buried his face in the pillow stifling his groans.

Minaho approached Tenchi's bedroom noticing light shining through the bottom of the doorframe. Assuming he may be up, Minaho tugged on the door knob to her surprise it opened. She knocked slightly, sliding the door. "Oh Tenchi, just—oh my!" Minaho exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys are liking this story. Minaho, is Tenchi's aunt from Tenchi Muyo Ryo-Oki OVA 4. Just by the few scenes in the show, her character is a bit sketchy at times. Her personality changes like the wind. Ryoko is picking up on her behavior (no surprise). Ryoko, even though it was not intentional, listened in on Tenchi's and Minaho's conversation. So hopefully, next month there are some bombshells to come out.


	4. The Slap

From Me to You

By Hotsuma09

A/N: Well…you all know the drill…I do not own any parts of Tenchi Muyo! Or the Tenchi Muyo franchise. However, I do own this crazy imagination of mine.

"Minaho, I can explain!" Tenchi pulled up his jeans struggling to fasten it.

"Tenchi you have an appointed fiancée! How dare you disobey Lady Seto?!" Minaho questioned still in shock. Tenchi clenched his jaw not sure of what to say. Washu and Noike looked on, the scream was enough to cause the two to sprint up the stairwell.

The nude Ryoko sat under the covers viewing the scene ahead of her. Outside Washu crept to the doorway abruptly popping her head in the room, noticing her unclothed daughter.

"Put your clothes on!" Washu ordered hastily approaching her using her body to shield from Minaho's prying eyes.

Ryoko briefly glanced at her mother, her expression unreadable.

"This needs to end." Ryoko rose from the bed removing the blanket striding to the doorway.

"Have you gone crazy?!" Washu snarled grasping her wrist. Their exchanged made Minaho and Tenchi turn in their direction. Minaho frowned in disgust. Tenchi prepared himself to impede Ryoko from stepping out the room. Ryoko kept herself planted in the middle of Tenchi and Washu, Washu held Ryoko's wrist while Tenchi embraced her.

"Ryoko, what are you doing?" Tenchi clenched his eyes holding Ryoko tightly. Ayeka slightly turned away feeling jealousy surge throughout her.

"Have you no shame?" Minaho straighten up stepping close to Ryoko, gripping Tenchi's shoulder pulling him away from the reformed pirate. Ryoko eyes narrowed as she looked to Minaho.

"No." Removing her hand from Washu's grip, stepping closer to the woman. "Don't you like what you see?" Ryoko perked her breast at the woman. "Or you want to join us?" Recalling Minaho's prior invitation in the bath house. Minaho wide eyed the former pirate, in an instant her hand shot up and strike Ryoko. Tenchi instantly placed Ryoko protectively behind him, and Minaho at an arms distance.

"You? How dare you?!" Ryoko struggle to reach for the woman. Noike grabbed Minaho by the arm, leading her downstairs.

"What is going on Ayeka?" Sasami groggily rubbed her eyes, Ayeka laid her hand on the crown of Sasami's head. "It's nothing Sasami, go back to sleep." Lying beside her sister stroking her blue tresses.

"How dare she slap me?!" Ryoko shouted pacing after phasing into her usual teal and yellow dress.

"I agree, she should not have slapped you. But, Ryoko you ignited her to do it. You egged her on with that comment." Tenchi admitted sitting by his computer desk.

"Tenchi, Minaho's presence does not sit with me well either. Your naïve to her. Ryoko and I are intuitive, if you have not noticed that by now. There is an underlying reason Minaho is fixed on you." Washu commented as she materialized sitting on Tenchi's bed.

"She wants you to leave earth and to take on some form of leadership on Jurai. It will not be surprising, if you are forced into marriage to stabilize the Juraiian blood line." Ryoko turned to Tenchi with her arms crossed over her chest. Tenchi closed his eyes grunting.

"The both of you are being outrageous. I am not planning to leave earth. They cannot force me to leave!"

"Where are your brains?" Ryoko sarcastically commented turning to her mother.

"His Frontal lobes are impaired and that handles problem solving and judgement but it is also looking like there is an interference in the Temporal lobes that handles memory and hearing. Lord Tenchi, I know you are not dense but have you noticed that you were appointed a fiancée just so. And how did you handle that?" Washu questioned she place

"You handle that situation by allowing her to live here! Sweeping it under the rug…If you are serious about not wanting any part of Jurai, make it known!" Washu urged.

A/N: Hope you guys like it, please review! See you next time!


	5. From Me to You

From Me to You

By: Ryokoluv17

"He's too chicken to speak his mind." Ryoko uttered from her position at the wall. Tenchi peered up at her stunned.

"I am not! How dare you say such a thing, Ryoko?" He shot up facing her.

"Really? The ball is in your court, Tenchi. Minaho is Lady Seto's messenger, her first-hand aid. You can easily tell her that you are through with these royal shenanigans. Better now than never, Ayeka can return to that planet and we could live our life on earth, in peace. Come on Tenchi!" Ryoko placed her hand on his shoulder urging him. Washu looked to Tenchi awaiting his reply.

Tenchi stared at her, pursing his lips. "Give me some time to think it over, Ryoko. I can't think like this when you are pressuring me." Washu sighed and dematerialized, the boy was altruistic.

"It is not a difficult deci- "It is a difficult decision! You are being blatantly selfish, Ryoko! It is clear you do not respect Jurai and its people and that's your stance on that, but I do!" He placed his hand over his heart.

"You listen here!" Ryoko rushed towards him grabbing his collar.

"No!" He started off sternly, placing his hand above hers. "You listen to me, Ryoko Hakubi. I love you unconditionally, but this is the time where I do not need you hounding me. There are my family regardless. And since you cannot respect that then..." He felt his chest constrict, a lump building in his throat. Before he could utter another word, he felt Ryoko's hold on his collar loosen. He watched her backed away, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Then what, Tenchi?" A tear fell down her cheek, titling her head to the side. She was sensitive to his thoughts and emotions. Tenchi peered down at his feet briefly.

"Maybe…this won't work out…between us." He admitted. Ryoko smirked and began to laugh. He stared at her puzzlingly.

"Tenchi Masaki, coming from someone that have watched you grow up and sacrifice their life for you to live, always make it my mission to make you happy, make you feel wanted and shower you with absolute love..." She trailed off, looking at the untidy bed.

"From Me to You, if you are going to be miserable with me, just be happy…on your own, Do not plea for my return. Someday you will grow some balls to not be a people pleaser."

"Goodbye Lord Tenchi." She bowed mockingly and phased away.

He stared at the spot she once stood, falling to his knees. Ryoko hovered over the lake, looking to the home she knew for four years physically. All the fond memories of the man she watched over for eighteen years, this is one moment, where she is not going to cry over him. She, as a woman loved and cared for him. It so happened this time she reached her breaking point. One final look she phased away. He, as a man rested on all fours mourning the loss of his best friend/love of his life. Now feeling conflicted, he began asking himself repeatedly if he made the right decision. Hell, it is too late now, Tenchi Masaki, it was not a difficult decision.

A/N: I know it was a quick story. Let me know if you all would like for me to continue with this fic, but I would tell you all right now it will become like all others. And I am trying to go against the grain by not being like all the rest. (LOL) So tell me what you guys would love to see.


End file.
